Machines, sensors, computers, and other devices play an integral part in large-scale complex systems. Manufacturing plants, power plants, hospitals, and other large-scale complex systems rely on a variety of machines, sensors, computers and devices as well as humans in forming integrated systems. Many of these systems however lag far behind modern advances and the different devices and systems used within the site operate independently. In some cases, a system uses legacy equipment that lacks any sort of option for data integration. Upgrading equipment can be costly and risky, especially in enterprise situations that depend on the reliability of equipment. Upgrades can also mean downtime time, which is costly or not feasible in many situations. In other cases, a system may have equipment capable of data integration, but the investment to use these device capabilities requires considerable infrastructure investment. This investment is further increased when multiple devices are introduced with their own protocols and capabilities. A fractured Internet of Things (IoT) ecosystem can mean that different companies and products often enforce use of their proprietary cloud hosting environment, use different data protocols, offer different levels of security, have different levels of integration capabilities, provide different data warehousing policies, and/or differ in other ways. It can be prohibitive to build a system for any single connected device and even more complicated building a system to support multiple devices. As a result many devices, even if they have networking capabilities are left ‘disconnected’ due to the complication of integrating them. Thus, there is a need in the device monitoring field to create a new and useful system and method for remote integration with a device. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.